Finding my love
by iamsocoolbruh
Summary: Giovanni Badalamenti is in new Orleans to find a couple of things for his upcoming wedding flowers, a corsage, and oh yes His fiancé Who left without even saying goodbye! Just left a note saying 'Sorry,I have a few loose ends to tie up.Love you'After four days without a response Giovanni has become worried so he travels to New Orleans to find his fiancé. What troubles will he find?
1. Worried

Hey guys! Did you know that Tristan was bisexual?...I mean the way he looked a lucien was a dead giveaway but still! So this is my take on if his fiancé came looking for him!

* * *

Living room, Martel Mansion

Beziers, Le Midi

2:12 pm Central Europe Time

It was four days after Tristan had left for New Orleans and Giovanni Badalamenti was deeply concerned about his missing fiancé. "L'avez-vous trouvé?" he asked, downing his third glass of blood, the only thing it seemed that could calm his nerves.

'Non' He should not be thinking such dark thoughts. What he should be thinking about is the kind of flowers he wants at the wedding. He wanted ivory silk while his fiancé wanted white lilies. His train of thought was interrupted when the hold tone on the phone ended and a voice spoke.

"Monsieur? Tu es encore la?" Ivan, a private detective and a vampire whom Tristan had turned long ago, asked after a moment without hearing a response from his second boss.

"Yes, Ivan I'm still here I was just thinking about the wedding I apologize. Could you repeat that please?" Giovanni asked daring to hope it was good news about the whereabouts of his beloved with the wedding date fast approaching, and Tristan gone so abruptly…Giovanni frowned deeply, apparently his fiancé thought it appropriate behavior to inject him with vervaine and leave him unconscious with an apology note, promising he would return "as soon as his business was completed."

"It's no problem Mr. Badalamenti honestly if I was in your predicament I'd be worried too sir...I said there were some signs that the De Martel siblings where here in New Orleans but for some reason it appears they are currently in hiding. After some digging I found out that a Lucien Castle is also here along with the Strix and the Mikaelson siblings...Sir I think something bad has happened to them...I-I think that they might be in danger." Ivan said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Goddamn Tristan for leaving now when we still have so much wedding planning to do! We don't have rings picked out, flowers or a reception area! Why couldn't he let this stupid sire line battle well enough alone?! Giovanni glared at the small daguerreotype of Tristan he held, his heart aching with equal parts anger and worry.

"Ivan, I'll be on the next flight out to New Orleans. Keep looking and don't get caught. If you get any new information call me or text me immediately, do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Ivan confirmed.

Giovanni hung up and stood from the armchair he was sitting at and flashed his way to the room he shared with Tristan for years. Opening the walk-in closet door he grabbed two weeks worth of clothes from his side of the closet and threw them into a nearby suitcase...which wasn't supposed to be used until they were packing for their honeymoon in Paris.

"Asshole!" He muttered as he zipped the silver suit case then grabbed the handle taking a deep breath. "If you're not dead then you're going to be! You're not getting rid of me that easy Tristan De Martel! You promised 'For all eternity' so that's what you're going to get dammit!" Giovanni swore as he wiped a stray tear before flashing out of house and to the red 2017 Audi R8, opening the door and stepping in. "I'm coming for you my love!" Gio swore before backing out of the driveway and zooming down the road. It was both a promise and a curse. Destination:

New orlens

* * *

So how did you guys like Iit?

Please review and follow AND fav please


	2. Flashback

_12:35pm_

 _De Martel Mansion_

 _Living room_

 _"This is atrocious!" Giovanni said, grimacing as he spit out the piece of Ombre Affect cake into a napkin. He couldn't believe that was the cake Tristan and Aya had suggested for the wedding._

 _Scratching it off the list of wedding cakes, he set aside his golden pen and looked at Elysia, a friend of his and a member of the Strix, giving the redhead a woeful expression. She had taken to biting her lip to keep from laughing at her friends' facial expressions as he tried the different cakes._

 _"This is why I don't let Tristan pick out his own suits-he has no taste! If it was up to him it'd be black all the time like a damn grim reaper!" Giovanni said rolling his eyes as he picked up his fork and poked at the next cake sample. "What is this?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the piece as Elysia picked up the list and looked at it._

 _"It's called Ruffled Roses by Ron Ben-Israel suggested by you." The Irish woman said putting the list down as Giovanni ate a piece from the fork and moaned at the deliciousness of it._

 _"Circle it! This is the one! This is my wedding cake!" Giovanni said taking another bite._

 _"Only took you 78 cakes to find it!" The redhead mumbled as door to the living room opened, ushering Tristan into the room closely followed by Aya Al-Rashid, Tristan's right hand woman. They were accompanied with at least four other members of the Strix._

 _"Tristan! I found the cake! You have got to try this! It's simply heavenly!" Giovanni said, smiling delightedly at his fiancé. Tristan walked over placing a kiss on Giovanni's lips then took a piece of Ruffled Roses into his mouth and grimaced at the taste before swallowing it._

 _"Sweetheart, I don't think this is the one for our wedding Aurora will hate this! I told you she does not like anything too sugary." Tristan said shaking his head as he looked around the room that was filled with people helping Giovanni with wedding preparations._

 _"Clear the room I'd like to have a word with my fiancé." Tristan said in a voice that was dangerously calm- a voice that had been mistaken for gentle by those long dead. Not a second later the room was almost empty, leaving only Giovanni, Tristan and Aya._

 _"I thought you said Aurora wasn't coming to the wedding!?" Giovanni said panicking as he got the wedding seat chart. "I only have seats for four hundred people not four hundred and one Tristan! Do you know what this means! I'll have to-"_

 _"Darling, we have more pressing matters to discuss than the seating chart!" Tristan said sighing softly as he placed the chart back on the table then taking Giovanni's hand and leading him to the couch making him sit beside him._

 _"Yes your poor communication skills!" Giovanni retorted earning him a low chuckle from Aya. "What's more important than planning our wedding Tristan?" Giovanni asked, annoyed, raising an eyebrow at his fiancé._

 _"I'm leaving for New Orleans for a couple of days and I don't know when I'll return so I think we should put the wedding on hold." Tristan said as he rubbed circles on his fiancé's hand hoping to ease the storm that was coming._

 _"Tristan I will stake you in the heart if you ever tell me that you want to put my wedding on hold ever again!" Giovanni said glaring at his lover before smiling. "Now tell me what did you think of the venue photos I sent you? I was thinking Milan or if you wanted to be romantic...'s really nice this time of year-"_

 _"Giovanni! I'm serious I have to leave to get this sire line situation fixed. After that then we can have the wedding! I promise. But I have to do this now or the opportunity is gone!" Tristan said squeezing Giovanni's hands as the he glared at him._

 _Tristan tried not to glance at the clock on the wall…it would only upset Giovanni if he saw that he was trying to leave._

 _"Tristan you are not leaving! Our wedding is more important than your stupid sire line issue! You need to be here with me focusing on our wedding!" Gio said angrily as Tristan narrowed his eyes at his irate fiancé._

 _"Dear, what's the point of having a wedding if I suddenly turn into a pile of ashes after I say I do? I have to do this...for us." Tristan said as his brown eyes gazed lovingly at Giovanni's angry light blue ones._

 _"No, you're not leaving!" Gio cried, his face turned down in a pout._

 _Tristan sighed and nodded at Aya who slowly approached Gio from behind, using their backup plan; stabbing him in the neck with a vervaine dart. "Take him up to the room and put this on the nightstand...and make sure that there are three Milky Way close by, he likes those." Tristan said sighing as Giovanni went limp in Aya's arms._

 _"Understood." Aya said as she hauled Giovanni up and took him out of the room and up the stairs._

 _"I'm sorry my love but this needs to be done!" Tristan said as he walked out of the living room, playing with the engagement ring on his finger. If he couldn't get the sire line issue under control, he wouldn't have a future to plan with Gio. Gio might very well die as well._


End file.
